


If You Run

by Decaykid



Category: All-New X-Men, Battle of the Atom, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece set between Battle of the Atom and All-New X-Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Run

He's been on the run for weeks now. No where to run, no where to hide; his recent past echoing in his head.

How did everything go so wrong?

The had been simple, as far as time traveling goes. Go back into the past disguised as the future X-Men and return the o5 to their proper place, then go home. Of course, they had the element of surprise on their side should anything go wrong, but nothing ever goes according to plan.

So now Raze is on the run, stuck in a time that's not his own, wondering when the predator will become the prey.

He's considered going after the o5, but with the Brotherhood almost wiped out there's no way he can do it on his own. Perhaps he should just focus on staying low and avoiding the X-Men of both present and future.

However, aside from trying to fix the timelines, Raze does have his own reasons for joining this mission. He just needs to bid his time and wait...


End file.
